runescapefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Update:Hati
RuneScape members only Head to the '''Fremennik Province' and talk to or for directions'' Find just south of the Golden Apple Tree in the south-east of the Fremennik Province Hati and Sköll are back for a whole wintery month. Hunt them down for rich XP rewards and - if you don’t already have them - some ice-cool cosmetic items. If you've hunted the beasts before, it'll all be quite familiar. The main change is that the XP rewards are now given as a combination of normal XP and Bonus XP. If you're new, or just need a reminder, read on. There are three things you can do: Hunt Down Hati - the legendary wolf of Fremennik legend - can be found wandering the woods south-east of Rellekka. He's tough, and his attacks accurate, but work together and you'll take him down. Anyone who contributes to the fight will be eligible for loot when the wolf howls his last. There's a high chance that he'll drop - cosmetic gloves that can be clicked to claim normal and Bonus XP in your choice of combat skill. He can also drop a cosmetic hood and cloak, if you don't already have those. Summon Sköll is Hati's wilier sibling, and must be lured to Gielinor by adding logs to the bonfire, west of Rellekka's entrance. Once 120 logs are added to the fire (across all worlds, including all players) Sköll will show his face. Like Hati, you may need help to defeat him, but anyone who contributes - be it in combat or by adding logs - will be able to loot him when he falls. He can drop - which grant normal and Bonus XP in Agility or Woodcutting when clicked - and a cosmetic amulet, if you don't have it. Find Eir's Gear Eir is a Valkyrie who's sure that the Sixth Age is the End of Things. She's also lost her and , and needs your help to get them back. Defeat Hati or Sköll - or harvest enriched wisps at the colony south-east of Rellekka - for a chance to get one of these items. Repeating these actions will get you duplicates, so to collect Eir's gear you'll need to: *Get two of one type of item (helmet or spear) *Trade with another player for the other Once you've got both, speak to Eir by the Golden Apple Tree. You'll get a chunk of normal and Bonus XP in your choice of Prayer or Divination, plus cosmetic overrides of Eir's helmet and spear, if you don't have them from last year. ---- Enjoy! Hati and Sköll are here until the 19th of February, so be sure to get your rewards before then. Please note: if you have unclaimed Bonus XP on gloves or boots from a previous year, be sure to claim if before participating in this year's event - otherwise, it will be lost. Have fun, and join the discussion over on the forums. The RuneScape Team ---- In Other News *From tomorrow, you'll be able to start submitting your RuneLabs ideas. Read Mod Kelpie's guidelines, if you haven't already, and start planning your first pitch! *Mod Lee is staging a massed assault on the Kalphite King on Wednesday the 21st at 21:00 PST/05:00 UTC on World 51. Visit the Community Events thread for further details. *The RuneScape News Feed can now be viewed from the lobby. Read the patch notes for other updates released today.